Wake up Call for Revenge
by Simplicity Within the Mind
Summary: It's a story about how Haruhi gets revenge for the beach incident and telling her his true intentions.  Not sure about rating since this is my first fanfic. Enjoy reading!


This is my first Fanfic.

Please do not comment about how terrible this is, I already know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

* * *

><p>"Haruhi!" the twins yelled. Haruhi turned around and before she knew it, she was on the ground with the twins on top of her. She simply sat up with a tired look.<p>

"What is it you two?" Haruhi asked with a disinterested and mad look. The twins soon got up and made a scared puppy face.

"The Low Blood Pressure Demon Lord is asleep right now when the host club is staring in about 15 minutes. We don't people to see him sleeping." They both said at the same time with a whisper at the end. Haruhi was just staring at them in a disinterested way.

"And the point is…" Haruhi said while rolling her eyes.

"Kyouya has AB blood type. He's too scary when he doesn't get his sleep. No one can wake him up. You have to wake him up." Hikaru said while whimpering.

"Yeah, even there are rumors about him sending some maids and butlers to the hospital. They got fired the same day too." Kaoru added.

"What about Tamaki? Why can't he do it?" Haruhi asked.

"Tamaki got thrown out with a lamp and mostly all of the pillows in Kyouya's room. We don't know here he is right now. Besides, bad things always happen when he wakes up the Shadow King." Hikaru answered. Haruhi picked up all of her notes and books while listening to the twin begs and making a big scene.

"Fine, but you must promise me that you won't bother me for a week." Haruhi said as she walked away. The twins just nodded in agreement very quickly and practically dragged her all the way to the club room.

'Mother in heaven, what did I do to deserve this?' Haruhi thought in her head as she sighed while continued being dragged.

Before she knew it, she was already in front of the music room three. They let go of her arms and opened the door for her.

"Good luck Haruhi! Don't get killed!" the twins shouted as they shoved her into the room and closed the door on her.

"I don't get what's so wrong with waking him up. He seems so peaceful." Haruhi said to herself as she walked towards Kyouya's desk. She took a peek at his face then blushed.

'What's going on with me?'She asked herself in her mind as she continued to stare at his face. She shook her head then mentally slapped herself.

"Kyouya-senpai?" Haruhi asked. She slightly shook him at the shoulders but it was no use. She sighed and leaned against the desk.

'How do girls wake boys up?' She thought to herself. She thought for a moment then had an idea.

"Kyouya-senpai, wake up. The host club is about to start." She said in a polite voice while shaking him slightly faster and harder. (O.o that sounds so wrong)

"Go away, Tamaki. I'm not in the mood for you to annoy me." Kyouya said while his eyes slowly opening. Haruhi quickly grabbed his glasses then put it on for him. She giggled softly as he rubbed his eyes. Kyouya opened his completely but was in shock.

"Gomen Kyouya-sempai but I'm not Tamaki. I don't know what happened between you two but you should wake up so we can start the club." Haruhi said as she let go of Kyouya.

"Why are you here, Haruhi?" Kyouya asks in a curious yet mad voice. Haruhi just smiled and pulled him to the bathroom.

"The twins asked me to wake you up. They were about to ask Tamaki but they couldn't find him." Haruhi answered as she handed him a towel so Kyouya can wipe his face. He grabbed it from her hand then wiped his face with a cold face.

"Don't mention that idiot to me. He kept me up all night just whining about how the twins 'harass' you and stuff like that." Kyoua complained as he fixed his hair.

"Gomen for causing you trouble again, Kyouya-senpai." Haruhi apologized as she bowed down.

"I'll just add a couple more thousand more yen into your debt." Kyouya replied with a sly smile. Haruhi just smiled brightly with a bad aura around her.

"I've been meaning to ask you something since last month but never had the time." Haruhi said while looking away.

"And what is that Haruhi?" Kyouya asked as he walked back to his desk and turned on his laptop. Haruhi followed and whispered in his ear, "What were your intentions at the beach house that time?"

"Why would you want to know? Didn't you say that I was backing Tamaki up?" Kyouya asked back while typing.

"Yeah, but I feel like that you just went along with me. What did you plan before I said that?" Haruhi answered as she sat down right next to Kyouya.

"I guess you can't be fooled." Kyouya said as he made his evil lord look.

"I see. SO can you or cannot tell me?" Haruhi asked. Kyouya didn't reply. He just stared into Haruhi's eyes.

"I can but I would rather show you the answer." Kyouya said with a smirk. He grabbed Haruhi and pulled her in for a kiss.

When Kyouya let go, he looked at Haurhi once more then continued typing. Haruhi was red from blushing and was in a gaze.

"Now you know the answer." Kyouya finally answered the question and continued typing.

"Kyoua-senpai, I thought you wouldn't get any merits from me." Haruhi asked in shock while looking away.

"I won't yet I will." Kyouya replied.

"Are you okay or are you acting like this because of your sleep?" Haruhi asked.

"I'm awake." Kyouya answered.

"Can you lock the door and hang this sign onto the door?" Kyouya asked. Haruhi nodded yes and did what he asked. She soon sat back down and looked for her books.

"Kyouya-senpai?" Haruhi asked as she stared at him. Kyouya didn't say anything.

"Can I …get another kiss?" Haruhi asked in embarrassment. Kyouya just moved one of his eyebrows higher then asked, "Are you sure you're Haruhi or a fan girl?"

"That kiss you gave me earlier had a taste of strawberry or mint. It tasted good." Haruhi explained while looking away.

"The strawberry taste is probably from lunch today." Kyouya said without looking.

"So can I for one more only?" Haruhi asked.

Kyouya just gave her another kiss more passionately. She decided to kiss back to see how it's like.

"HARUHI, IS MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER OKAY?" Tamaki asked loudly as he knocked on the door very hard.

"Do you think Haruhi is okay?" Kaoru asked while helping Tamaki knock.

"If the Shadow King did anything to her, I'm going to kill him." Hikaru answered very furiously.

'Bam!' The door broke with Mori's one kick. Everyone just stood there as the two stopped.

"My, when have you become such a feisty person?" Kyouya asked Haruhi as she looked away. The laughed and looked towards the door.

"Kyouya?" Haurhi asked as he looked at the broken door on the floor.

"This is going on your debt." Kyouya said with his soul leaving him. Haruhi gave him another kiss on the lips then replied, "Yeah I know. At least you showed me how a kiss is like."

They both had red face and started laughing while Tamaki stood at the doorway in shock. The twins looked the two with a surprised look.

"Kyouya-senpai? Why won't you answer my question about the beach house?" Haruhi asked as she watched the twins get Tamaki to calm down.

"Some other time. Right now, the club is a mess because of you." Kyouya answered as he began typing. Haruhi had a Cheshire smile and said, "It's your fault because you're the one who did it to me in the first place. You're the one who forced a kiss on me instead on answering."

"Momma! Why would you something so vulgar to our daughter?" Tamaki shouted in despair.

"Calm down, Tamaki. It's her fault too. She asked me to give her another kiss anyways and I'm not her mom." Kyouya answered in annoyance.

"Haruhi, is that true?" Tamaki asked in puppy eyes.

"Stop butting in my business, senpai." Haurhi answered in annoyance as she massaged her head. Tamaki went inside his corner of woe and grew mushrooms on his head.

"Haru-chan, the club is over because of the commotion!" Honey announced. Mori just nodded and put Honey onto his shoulder. Mori and Honey left to a cake shop that opened 3 blocks away. The twins took both sides of Haruhi's arm and dragged her to somewhere by themselves.

"Is that true of what the Shadow King said?" Hikaru asked in worry. Haruhi just nodded yes in annoyance then went to Kyouya's side.

"That was fun, Kyouya-senpai." Haurhi whispered into Kyouya's ear with a big smile. Kyouya whispered back then snickered a little.

"What are you talking about with our daughter?" Tamaki asked with puppy eyes.

"None of your business, Tamaki." Kyouya and Haruhi both said in unison.

"Are you okay, Haruhi?" Kaoru asked in curiosity. Haruhi just gave him a cold stare that shivered down the twin's spines.

"I see. You planned this didn't you?" Kyouya asked her.

"Not completely. I just went along with you. I just wanted an answer not a kiss." Haruhi whispered into his ear.

"You've finally woke up without you killing me, Kyouya-senpai." Haruhi said as she stood up and picked up her stuff.

"Shadow king!" The twins shouted. Tamaki shook Kyouya with despair and worry.

"What were you talking about with Haruhi?" they all asked at the same time.

"She did that to wake me up and for revenge." Kyouya said as he packed his laptop. He left while they stare at him.

"Revenge?" They asked themselves as they got together. They discussed then left.

'Sly Haruhi planning all of this. Eh, I'll just add more to her debt.' Kyouya thought happily as he was in his limo.


End file.
